


Life in Gensokyo Village

by Amoridere



Series: Gensokyo 20XX [4]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their life as they live in a youkai exclusive village</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chen's Musings

Ran-mommy is going to have her babies soon. I'll have little siblings again. My last ones died. New babies are always great, at least to me. According to Ran, we have a nice house and I have a nice room with books written in braile and that our rooms are close together. Also, I have to share my room with Suika, when she is here. Of course, she sleeps in everyone's room, except Ran's. Ran needs her room. Awhile has passed and Ran brings up notions of marrying the kitsune she met. If she does, she may go and live with him on the other side of the village. Suika did ask me who would I stay with if that were to happen, to which I answered, "I think I'll just visit her but I would probably stay with Yukari." to which she replied, "You mean fat ass?" I shook my head and said, in an annoyed tone,"Yes, Suika, fat ass." Suika tended to call Yukari "fat ass" because Yukari was often lazy, then again, she called Yuyuko that, too, but the only difference is that Yuyuko is a fat ass with an ass that takes up about five seats at the movie theatre and Yukari doesn't eat that much, only when she is close to hibernation.

Still, said kistune she met hasn't proposed to her, yet, but might come to Yukari for permission. The thing is with that is that he might be wondering on if he should move in with us or if should move in with him. Whatever choice is made will be Ran's choice but that leaves the question as to where  _I'll_  stay. The choice is hard to make, as, if Ran leaves to join her mate, I'm caught on whether or not I would join her or stay with Yukari and Reimu. I barey know Ran's new mate and he barely knows me. Yukari seems to know him, as she mentions how kind he is and that she hopes he marries Ran and that they'll have a happy marriage. She also says if he doesn't or if he breaks Ran's heart then he is going to get his nuts cut. On that note, I wonder if she has ever fallen in love and opted to get married. When I ask her that, she tells me that she doesn't really remember if she even has fallen in love, also telling me that if she has, then she may have outlived her lover or he may have rejected her. She also said, "And besides, what would a man want to do with a barren woman like myself?" I never did figure out what she meant by "barren" but I've never bothered to ask her. I think it is best I didn't.

* * *

 

_"Huzi, what will we have for dinner?"_

_"I dunno, somethin'."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Somethin'."_

 


	2. Kagu and Huzi's Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagu and Huzi= Kaguya and Mokou. If one is curious, they are also roommates.

Kagu can't cook to save her life and I haven't cooked in a long time. However, I aim to change that. Tonight, I am going to cook. Haha, I'll do it but I don't know what to make. Kagu thinks we should make cake, to which I pointed out that was for desert and that she'll get fat from eating cake every damn night. She pointed out we could go over to Patchouli's and find a few cook books, after all, Patche does own a book store and library. Usually, Keine cooks new food but she ain't here anymore. When Kagu noticed I was sad, she said, "You look sad but, fret not, Huzi, I can fix that!" She turned on some pretty music, set the table, and picked out a fancy dish to make. She showed me the recipe and said, "We could make that! Keine would like that." I figured we could, a smile showing up my face. It took over an hour and we were pleased with our result. We enjoyed it but found out we forgot to bake cake. Kagu pointed out we could just get some from Yuuka, to which I said, "Oh yeah, we could have desert with Yuuka." Before we could go, Yuuka came to us saying, "I've heard you were in need of some desert and I've brought your favorites." That time was cool and we invited her dinner the next time."

* * *

_"I don't know, Chen."_

_"Oh come on, if you get the surgery, you could see better."_


	3. Yukari's Musings

Because of my poor eyesight, I've had Chen periodically asks me about getting eye surgery. If I make the choice to do so, then there is really no guarentee that I'll be able to see after that. Nevertheless, it is a big choice. So far and little by little my vision has returned to me and there has been progress, no need to rush it. Between Ran's pregnancy and possible marriage, Chen's musings, our using of foul language, and Reimu's new learning of said language (she said "nuts cut", "shit", "fuck", "shitfucker", "smoo", " asshole", "fat ass" and more recently, "bitches", and won't stop saying them, actually, she seems to have arranged them in song), I find my eye problems currently to the be the least of them, after all, I can see, just not very well. When she tells me I should get one, I point out that I'm fine but she herself could use one, as she is blind. However, her blindness could permanent. Aside from fogginess, her eyes don't generally appear to be damaged. Then again, Chen suggesting I get an eye surgery must be her way of saying she doesn't want to feel that I suffer and wants me to be happy. She is a dear, really. So far, I have been content and have been looking back on days past.

_Some things, if only I can forget._

* * *

"I sure hope you intend on bringing your beloved over for dinner with us."

"Well..."

_"Nuts cut!"_

"Reimu, dear, not nice."

 


	4. Ran's Beloved Comes to Dinner

Ever since I struck up a romance with this kitsune, Yukari has been asking nothing more for him to sit down at dinner with us, so we can get to know him better but, then again, I feel hesitant because Reimu had learned new words and I don't want to rush into it. Of course, Yukari has been known for twisting people's arms but, then again, she is going to be what can be considered to be a mother-in-law. She's already met my beloved before but outside of the house. Then again, having him over for dinner could be good chance to Chen familiar with him. If I get married, it could be hard on her and, even, more so because she is caught between deciding to go with me, should I move out and move across town to live with my new husband, and living with Yukari. Then again, if I do move out, I will be worried about Yukari, as her eyesight is just returning. If we don't have a happy marriage or refuses to marry me, then Yukari will, as she's said, cut his nuts. Of course, that was for more than not marrying me, it was for also getting me pregnant and refusing to own up to it in her standards. Again, it is her looking after my well-being, like she had done in the past.

Once again, she brought up the notion at dinner, saying, "I sure hope you intend on bringing your beloved over for dinner with us." No matter what I say, she still won't stop until I do so. Frankly, it's getting to be a real pain but, then again, she is Yukari and my beloved is indeed someone new but I don't want to feel rushed. I paused said, "Well... I don't know, Yukari."

_"Nuts cut!"_

"Reimu, dear, not nice. Anyway, I want your beloved to be comfortable with us and what better way to do so than over dinner?"

"Hmmph, fine! How about he comes over, right now?"

"Ah, excellent choice, sweetheart, I'll gap him here."

She did and was quick to place and extra cushion at the table. When Reimu saw him, she promptly screamed, "Nuts cut!" to which Yukari responded, "Not nice, sweetheart." Naturally, my lover responded, "Children are innocent, yes." We had our dinner, mostly in silence, aside from my beloved giggling whenever it was Reimu said something naughty. It was nice to see that he was lighthearted enough to enjoy Reimu saying naughty words. Once we finished dinner, he had opted to stay for the night, asking to play with Reimu and Chen. He played with them for hours, getting to know them. Before bed, he thanked Yukari for inviting him, saying, "Mother-in-law, I do indeed how to see you at the wedding in a couple of years."

* * *

_"Hmm, sometimes the news is such rubbish, don't you think, Aya, dear?"_


	5. Remembering Aya

The paper isn't worth reading, really. Aya's died not too long after concluding our stories in the collumn. According Yuyuko, she passed away in the hospital and is buried in said hospital's cementary. At least, our collumn had a happy end but her abscence is still there. I didn't at all think she'd die so soon but she did. Though, I cannot help but wonder if she died happy. Her illness was something we didn't know about and stress probably made it worse. We don't know but, at least, she has a name to put on her headstone. Whenever I go there, I always plant some of the prettiest flowers on her grave, thanking her for writing our stories in her collumns. Of course, once our stories were concluded, there was nothing left to read in the papers. I wonder what she'll think of Sattie's books. She'd probably like them and be happy she has a successor.

When I read the recent paper, I turned to where she'd be sitting and said, "Hmm, sometimes the news is such rubbish, don't you think, Aya, dear?" In the wind, I heard her voice respond,  _"Yes, I think it is, except when I write it of course."_  Not too long after I heard her voice, a blackbird with such pretty feathers flew in and left behind a flower before disappearing as suddenly as she came. I do have such comfort knowing that she managed to fly free.

* * *

_"So, how ya' doin, fatass?"_

_"Suika, we've talk time and time about this."_


	6. Prettiest in the Whole Wide World

Well, fat ass told about her future son-in law. If anyone were to ask, I'd say he is a real keeper. Of course, other the kitsune seem to be put off by the fact that she is covered in scars. Like Ran said, the kitsune can be so damn shallow but this one found her alluring. I know one thing, everyone is beautiful to me and Ran is the prettiest kitsune in the whole world. I'm glad her fiance thinks so, too, then again, he is a bit disfigured, being minus three tails (Ran has nine and he apparently had six) and had a busted up foot. Eh, if I were to be asked, I'd say he is adorable.

Oh, I remember when we were sitting on the back veranda. Fat ass was knitting same as usual and I was gettin' drunk same as usual, when I said, "So, haw ya doin', fatass?" to which she responded with a rather frustrated sigh and said, "Suika, we've talk time and time about this." I hiccupped and said, "Well, you are a fat ass, anyway, how ya' doin? Did Ran's boyfriend say he'll marry her or what?"

"He said they will but in a couple of years."

"Mmkay."

"Yes, and I am more than willing to wait."

"Okay, um, question."

"Yes, Lady Drunk."

"Have you ever fallen in love?"

"I can't remember if I had or haven't."

"Well, if you had?"

"If I had, then I may have outlived him or he may have rejected me and, besides, who would want a barren woman like myself to love?"

"Oh, come on, fat ass, someone will love ya' and think you are the prettiest youkai in the world, even if you can't have babies."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, someone thinks Ran is the prettiest kitsune in the whole world, so, if that is, uh, possible, then someone will find you to be the prettiest youkai in the whole world."

"But I'm soiled and is very old."

"Aw, shucks, even if you are soiled, barren, and is old, someone will still find you to be the prettiest in the whole wide world. I mean, look at Ran, she's scarred up and has endured hardship but there is a kitsune that loves her and finds her to be seductive. Them other kitsune are shallow but, not this one, and he is adorable. You're beautiful, fat ass, and someone will think so, too."

* * *

"Play with Reimu, today?"

"Maybe, Koishi."

 


	7. Koishi's Playdate

In light of my book writing, I have been often leaving Koishi to her own devices but, as of late, she has been showing minute signs of boredom and often asks to play with "interesting Reimu". Koishi can be zany sometimes but, it seems, she's found quite a friend. Bit by bit, she was becoming less of an empty shell and more of, well, something, with feelings. Her third eye is still closed but, her heart is starting to shine through and, apparently, she has such a big heart. Koishi makes me curious, really. She's like a small child in a bigger body and has quite the sweetness and zaniness to match. Also, like a small child, she needs to be watched and, so far I have placed her in a playpen with toys and the television on, though, I have to be more careful with leaving her alone with the remote and cord to the television, as she's taken to eating to chewing on them. After awhile of asking to play with Reimu, I relented and figured a bit of playtime could be good for her. Our little house wasn't too far away from where Yukari's was. As soon as we ger there, Koishi's prompt response was to remove her shoes and climb into Reimu's crib and kiss Reimu on the nose. She seemed to be content watching children's programs with Reimu and Reimu in kind. I observed the two that day. If they weren't watching children's programs, Koishi was giving Reimu a piggy back ride or they were cuddling and taking naps together or sharing toys and snacks.

As per my observation, I decided to write my next book thinking about them. On that note, I may write a book detailing what it is like here.

* * *

"I'm worried about something."

"Well, what is it, dear?"

"I'm worried about Reimu and Chen."


	8. Ran's Musings

I couldn't help but to overhear Yuuka and Yukari talking one day. They were talking about Reimu and Chen for a very good reason. Yukari was worried about them and it was because one couldn't see and one couldn't walk. By this point, an age-regressed Reimu should be about three and her vocabulary was more expanded than what it was before, though, being that she couldn't walk, she was limited to her crib and wherever else she was if not in her wheelchair. As for Chen, she seems to be coping just fine but I do worry because my attention will shift more to my newborn babies (or baby) and less to her. Of course, my attention has also shifted more to both Reimu and Yukari over time, as I allow Reimu to become crippled in an accident, thus atoning for it, and Yukari, well, just because. At that realization, I couldn't help but to feel that I had been neglecting Chen for quite awhile. I hated the very thought of being neglectful to Chen, really, I did but I don't how to make those feelings go away. Its a safe assumption that maybe I am having feelings of regret from times passed. I was supposed to protect and take care Reimu but didn't. I was supposed to protect my babies but couldn't. I wish I could have switch places with Yukari in her sacrifice but she's never asked me to. In a way, I was atoning for both things I am and feel responsible for. In feeling repentant for those things, I have been neglecting Chen. I can be reassured that Chen is mostly independant and isn't giving me any sort of imput that she is helpless but I still feel upset.

* * *

"Well, Yuyuko, it is pleasant to see you again, I trust you are doing well."

"Better than ever."

 


	9. Yuyuko's New Friends

To much surprise, Yuyuko did come to this little village for a bit rest and relaxation and for once I found her doing something besides eating, then again, I have only seen her eat and very seldom other things. Actually, one of the things she's had with her was a foldable loom. Along with the loom, it seems she had small bundle and seemed to have brought a few of friends with her. Her first order of business was to come over my little house. I asked her how she was doing, to which she confirmed she was doing well. I promptly inquired on what it is that she brought with her.

The first thing she showed me was the bundle, which when opened had a little person in it, sitting in a bowl and a bowl on her head. Yuyuko smiled and said, "This is my little friend, I found her scurrying away from that motherfucker and that other motherfucker." She gestured towards her other friend and then the other. I inquired on if any of them had names, to which she stated, "Their names are Shinmyoumaru, Seija, Kokoro, and Seikibani and they didn't have a home initially, so I gave them a home with me but that motherfucker over there cut off the electricity to the whole building and kicked a hole in the wall and threw the television out of the window while we were watching so I decided to bring them here."

I figured the little one was Shinmyoumaru and she seemed to be rather curious, climbing out of the bowl to walk around. She turned to me for a bit, saying, "Hello!" I watched her walk around the table, before she stopped, turned to me, and asked for a sugar cube, stating that she enjoys eating them. In my mind, I opted to call her Shimmy and she was adorable. I wasn't too fond of Seija, though, but then again, I had a reason not to be and that was because she had decided to smash all of my fine china on the floor. When Yuyuko took notice, she promptly said, "Put that one on the street." Kokoro just simply smiled and asked to stay here with me, something I naturally couldn't refuse. Yuyuko thanked me for my time and I told Shimmy I would like to see her again, someday. Yuyuko has some interesting friends.

* * *

"Yukari, what on earth has you upset?"

"I thought that slattern was dead."

"You don't mean Reimu's mother, do you? I thought she died some time ago."

"Well, somehow, she found her way to the Outside World, long before the border started to collapse and long before Gensokyo was destroyed."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, Ran."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya there, I just thought I'd tell ya something, the reason as to why Shinmyoumaru, Seija, Kokoro, and Seikibani, the newer characters is because I really liked 'em and decided to add them in as more survivors from Gensokyo. I hope you guys don't mind.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Amo


	10. "Reimu stays with us!"

Yukari never did seem to reconcile her differences with Reimu's mother or, as she calls, her the slattern. I understand the reason for her grudge but that shouldn't matter as Reimu is in her care and has been reverted to a small child. However, to our surprise, Reimu's mother is still alive and is wondering about the fate of her child, after all this time. Of course, Yukari was upset with the news when she found out. In her anger, she was also overcome with sorrow in that she may lose Reimu to her birth-mother. I can only hope that wouldn't happen and, as far as I know, it would be in Reimu's best interests to be in Yukari's care this time and, besides, its not like Reimu can be allowed to really live elsewhere. If the two are going to quarel over her, then I will take her and Chen and we'll stay somewhere else, as the children do not need this sort of foolishness and neither will I have them exposed to it, we have gone through enough turmoil already.

One day, not too long we had found out that Reimu's mother was still alive, she opted to visit us, to see her child. I remember throwing death glances at Yukari, reminding her that I wasn't afraid to leave and take Reimu with me if I felt I needed to. "No foolishness!" I hissed, as I opened the door. Reimu's mother strolled in, greeted us, and then asked to see Reimu. Yukari sat, not saying anything, as I went to go and get Reimu. I sat Reimu in her wheelchair and wheeled her in to see her birth-mother. At first, she didn't believe it was Reimu but soon, after about a few minutes, came to terms and went to hold her, Reimu shying away. It became apparent that she didn't recognize her and no longer remembered her mother, then again, long before this, she did tell me that she's forgotten what her mother even looked like. After shying, Reimu did reach out to touch her face before drawing her hands back. She spent a bit eyeballing her and pulling hair, before promptly saying, "I'm sleepy, Rannie." and then yawning. I wheeled her back into her room, showing her birth-mother where Reimu plays and sleeps. I turned on the mobile and kissed Reimu on the head.

We later went back into the dining area for tea and, as we sat down, Chen ran in, saying, "No! Reimu stays here!" I calmed her down and reassured her that Reimu wasn't going anywhere but that wasn't without bitch-slapping Yukari. Chen, growing hot, said, "Don't slap Yukari! She didn't tell me anything!" I promptly asked what on earth placed those thoughts in her head to which she responded, "I recognized that lady's voice, her smell, her heartbeat, everything, right down to last detail and I already know what she looks like, so there is no denying it." Chen burst into tears saying, "She can't have her and she won't. Reimu stays here with us." I tried desperately to confort her, reassuring her Reimu was to stay with us. She refused to believe me, growing more and more uncontrollable. I sighed and said, "Alright, when you are ready to talk we will talk." She ran out of the room and we were consversing for several of hours before Yukari said, "Something isn't right." We inquired on what she meant, to which she pointed out that Reimu would be awake by this point. After saying what she felt needed to be said, she called out for Chen and got no answer. She repeated her action and got nothing. We got up to investigate and, to our distress, we found Reimu's crib was empty and Chen missing. Oh no! With Yukari in tow, we rallied our friends to search for them, hoping nothing happened

We searched for hours, turning up nothing. We met back up and started to ask questions, almost to the point arguing, until Mokou pointed out that there is no way Chen and Reimu could be too far away, saying, "Think about it, Chen's blind and Reimu cannot walk but can see and there really ain't no way that Chen could carry her a long distance without tirin' out." Mokou couldn't be any more right about that. Chen couldn't have gone too far with Reimu, being blind and Reimu herself being a bit heavy to carry for someone that is Chen's size. At that notion, we realized Chen and Reimu have to be hidng somewhere. We searched about until we heard a familiar voice. Reimu's. She and Chen were hiding in the forest, under a root of a tree. Reimu was giggling, saying, "We played hide and seekies, Rannie." I threw my arms around the two, saying, "We were so worried."

When we got home, Reimu reached for and scooted over to Yukari, her mommy. Her birth-mother, however, she reffered to as "Miss" and or "Auntie" (calling her "Auntie Miss" or vice versa) but nothing else. As for Chen and I, we reconciled.

* * *

"Well, hello, ducksie, how is Yukari?"

"She hasn't been too well, since Reimu's mother opted to stay with us for awhile."

"Hmm, is it possible that she's upset herself again?"

"How so?"

"Well, being that you are with child and has no need for such aggrevation or upset of any sort and the fact that Reimu's mother is trying to form some sort of bond with her but, however, even though she knows she won't, she still feels that she could lose Reimu to her birth mother and what she feels may not be too far outside of the realm of possibility. And, besides, we all know Yukari isn't exactly right in her head, not after all of that."

 


	11. Resentment From Within

I had noticed Ran had grown a bit more tired and seemed to be upset when both Reimu's mother and Yukari were in the same room. Frankly, I think Yukari and Reimu's mum could get along, at least for Reimu's sake and Reimu will always view Yukari as her mother, but, then again, knowing what happened with Reimu's mother and Yukari involving Reimu, I doubt they ever did get along. Of course, it was expected as Yukari is barren and cannot bear children of her own and Reimu was a child she had taken care of for most of her infancy, ergo, she was bound to get attached and the two have quite bonded. Throughout my visit, I had noticed Yukari and the woman she refers to with an old archaic term as the whore seemed to be at some sort of unease in each other's presence.

However, after awhile, I noticed Yukari didn't seem to be well. I asked Ran about it and she stated that she hasn't been, leading me to wonder if she's upset herself again. Bound to be, of course, she isn't quite right, as during our time in imprisonment some unspeakable things happened to her, and Reimu could be taken away from her, which is overall very unlikely but it could happen. However, Reimu's mother did remind Yukari of the fact she cannot bear children of her own. After awhile, I've had enough and thought we should sit down and chat for a spell.

We discussed the issues for awhile and by the end, Yukari was in tears. She tried bloody hardest to get her words her out and had to be hesitant at doing so. After some time, she managed to must up the strength and composure to say what she wanted to. "Listen, in some time, you may not care about this anymore so I'm just going to say what I have to say. Listen to me, I've always wanted to raise a family, to bear children of my own, but I  ** _CAN'T_** bear children and knowing I can't is something that has tortured me inside for a long time and it still does, rubbing salt even further in the wounds that already cannot heal. You bitch, I resent you deeply for reminding me of that and wanting the child you brought into this world back you chose to give to someone else to play mother to and for squandering a gift that my own body denies me. If Reimu rejected you, then I'm sorry but you had it coming and it isn't like you didn't deserve it for being absent from her life from that period. If it weren't in Reimu's best interests for her to go back with you then I would have kept her and she was so happy with me." she said, her eyes full of tears. She went back to sobbing hysterically with Reimu's mother saying, "My sincerest condolences, Yukari."

* * *

"Come quick, Ducksie has gone into labor!"

 


End file.
